Black Mesa - Department Sigma
by Steven T Wilson
Summary: Set long after the defeat of the combine, Black Mesa is set up again. This Is the department specialising in teleportation technology. Its supposed to be safer, but have they learned from their mistakes?
1. Chapter 1 - Security

**Chapter 1 – Security**

**A/N Hello there! I am going to TRY the impossible task of running two stories at once. While I work on "Portal: The Rebellion" I am also going to work on this. The Idea from this came from my Garry's Mod Black Mesa SRP. Me and my friends decided to do an event, and this story is based on that event. Hope you like it, R&R!**

Steven walked through the almost empty atrium, his shoes clacking against the floor. It was a large room, a reception area, with a desk at the end. Above the desk was the Black Mesa logo and a sign reading "Black Mesa – Department Sigma". To the left were offices and a large glass door leading to the labs. To the right was a food-court-style area with tables and benches. Directly in the center of the room was a glass display box. Inside was a green crystal, a Xenite Crystal. He reached the desk at the end, showing his ID to the man behind. The man scanned the card, then gave it back.

"All clear, sir" said the security guard.

Steven nodded and walked into a room behind the desk labelled "Security". Once inside, he walked over to his office and sat behind the desk. He booted up his PC, ready to start the day. He was wearing the standard security uniform, but with a cap instead of a helmet. As well as that, he was given a more "formal" look by having suit-like blue jacket. He was the head of security at Department Sigma, after all, so he had to look the part. Besides, he loved nothing more than to dress formally. Even as a kid, he would always wear more formal clothes then the other kids. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the intercom buzzing.

"Sir, we have Jewel here to see you." At these words, he sat bolt upright giving the matter his full attention.

"Jewel? Why?"

"She says that she was not issued her rounds"

_'Of course not, I made sure not to give them to her, then she would come see me'_, he thought. He then said "OK, send her in".

Jewel was waiting at the desk. '_Why am I the ONLY one not to get their rounds?_' she thought '_They better not class this as unpaid time..._'. The man at the desk turned to her, "You can see Lieutenant now.". '_Finally_' she thought as she began to walk towards the door. '_Why do they have such an elaborate ranking system... its only security?'._ She never understood this, as far as she was concerned, it was pointless.

Steven was sat behind his desk, starting at the door. As he heard the 'bleep' of the door signal, he opened the door remotely from his computer whilst saying "Enter". He picked up a pen and began to write, as if to look busy.

"Sir, I didn't get a timetable for my routes." she said, getting to the point.

"I see... Well, I would be happy to issue a new one."

"Sir, I think that there is something going on, everyone else got a timetable and I did not. This is not the first time this has happened, either."

"Well, uh... I... erm... think that was the sergeant" he said adding, "He is in charge of the routes".

"I see..." she said, still eyeing him suspiciously.

"To be honest, I think he likes you."

"Really?"

"Here is your timetable" he said, ignoring the question, and handing a piece of paper to her.

"Thank you, sir, I am going to get on with my round now."

"Very well. Have a nice day."

"You too sir" and with that, she walked out of the room. The automatic door hissing closed behind her.

"Damn it!" Steven exclaimed. "One again, I still didn't tell her..."

He looked around his room slowly, thinking. A while had passed before he finally stood up.

"I am just going to have to tell her later.". With that, he strode across the room to his door, leaving his office. He had rounds of his own to do. Little did he know of the events that would unfold.


	2. Chapter 2 - Scientists

**Chapter 2 – Scientists**

**A/N Thanks to imnotraven16 for the first review! I see you like to read my fan-fiction, as you have reviewed "Portal: The Rebellion" too. Since you are the first person to review both, I have decided to give you a more personal 'thanks' then just a message like above.**

**I am really glad that you like my work, this, along with "Portal: The Rebellion" is my first ever bit of public creative writing. As such, it means a great deal to me that people like you enjoy my stories. If you ever want, I would be glad to write a short story about you :D**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**P.S. I will write you into EITHER "Portal: The Rebellion" OR this story as an extra. It is up to you to find where I put you!**

"Erm..." was the first thing Mati said. He was a physicist. He had a PhD and a Masters Degree in Physics, what you would expect really. He was pretty normal (as scientists go) but ends up playing a more important role in this story. Currently, Jewel was asking Mati for his opinion on Steven, mainly asking if he was not giving her routes on purpose.

"Well?" she asked.

"I erm... don't know..." stuttered Mati.

Jewel sighed before she spoke again. "I think he hates me".

"Of course not!" exclaimed Mati. "He would never hate you, he thinks highly of you."

Jewel moved her gaze towards him, a triumphant look on her face.

"Ha! I got you to say what he thinks of me!"

Mati mumbled something indistinguishable, looking at his feet.

"Well, cya Mati. I have to get on with my rounds".

Mati looked up and said goodbye politely, before getting back to work. Operating a portal was not easy, and Mati understood this above what most others did. He was fairly high-up, not "head of department" sort of high-up, but still fairly important.

He scanned his ID on the glass door, admitting him into a large room. Several people in lab coats were dotted around the room. Many of them were at computer terminals, looking busy (though probably were not). Mati strode towards the elevator platform at the far end, reaching it quickly. He pressed the button and the platform began to descend.

When it reached the bottom, he was in a large hall, with pipes and vents placed strategically on the walls and floor. Walking towards the end, he never really noticed how pointless this room really was. They could have made it smaller, and the pipes would have still fit. Its only purpose seems to be 'showing off'. Upon reaching the end, he entered the final chamber. The portal chamber.

When he scanned in, the huge metal blast-door slid opened, groaning as it went. While opening, an orange light cascaded through, bathing Mati in an orange glow. Inside was computers and servers to the left. To the right, was HEV suits and lab equipment. The most distinguishable feature of the room had to be the portal. It was a huge swirling vortex of orange plasma-like substance, emanating an orange glow. It swirled in a hypothesising motion, creating a spiral of fluid that sustained the portal. Currently, five scientists were manning the equipment as two HEV Scientists stepped out of the portal. Immediately half of the control team began to assist the HEV Scientists in bringing them further in and getting their suits off.

Mati took his usual position at the energy level console. It was up to him to make sure the portal got enough energy to keep the link to the Xen running. He kept enough power routed to the portal chamber so that the portal would not fail. If the portal failed, the link might not be established to the same place. This means if the power failed any HEV Teams inside would be stranded. However, this was far too unlikely. This department had many systems to make sure this would not happen. The trouble is, all systems can fail; it's just a matter of time before they do.


	3. Chapter 3 - Synthesized Intelligence

**Chapter 3 – Synthesized Life**

**A/N Who says I can't post two chapters at the same time!**

**As I mentioned before, this is based on my Garrys Mod RP event. So far, this chapter and chapter 2 are completely made up. However, the characters are real, and what they did were there as well. I just built on it, to make it more interesting and more like a book.**

**To the real Mati, HAZ and Jewel, you should recognise what happens in the next chapter!**

Steven loved his job. He was in-charge of his department, he worked in the best science facility in the world and there was a woman there who he liked above all else. "One day I will tell her..." he said to himself.

Currently, he was walking towards the portal chamber. He has to check on things every now and again, just to make sure there are no problems. Besides, he always took any chance he could to see the portal. It was certainly awe-inspiring.

The metal doors groaned open, basking him in the familiar orange glow. By the looks of things, the HEV team was already back. Two scientists sat drinking a cup of tea, the others huddled around them as they spoke. The HEV Team were explaining about some sort of alien head thing. Or was it an alien crab thing? He couldn't really make out much of what they were saying. The only one not listening to the scientists was Mati. He was standing at his console, like always.

"I don't know why you are always at that console, its not going to run out of power when we are not doing anything with it!" Steven said as he reached Mati.

"Still, better safe than sorry."  
Steven chuckled, "You always say that". "How are you then?"

"Good." said Mati, finally looking up from the console. "Jewel talked to me".

"J-Jewel? Why?"

"She just wanted to know what you think of her."

"You didn't tell her what I re-"

"No, of course not" said Mati, interrupting him. "But..."

"But, what?"

"Well, she kinda tricked me into saying you think highly of her..." Mati said slowly, looking sorry.

"GREAT! You might have well just have said that I like her!" shouted Steven.

The other scientists looked around, then returned to listening about the HEV team's adventures.

"Sorry." mumbled Mati.

"It's ok." said Steven calmly. "And I am sorry for shouting at you."

"It's ok."

"How is HAZ then?"

"Oh, he is doing good. He has been working on the VOX system lately."

The doors then opened again, revealing another figure. He wore a similar suit to the HEV design, but it was slightly different. It had many more devices attached. He walked slightly unnaturally as he approached Mati and Steven.

"Greetings." came a robotic voice from the figure.

"Hey HAZ." greeted Steven.

"Hello" said Mati.

HAZ was originally a drone robot, created to enter the portal to check if it is safe enough. It was planned to be remote controlled, but with all the advances in AI, they chose the latter. After several successful missions, its designers realised it had an even greater potential. Now HAZ works on improving the facility, helping with Xen projects, assisting the security team and designing new equipment and systems.

"I have been working on the VOX announcement system." spoke HAZ. "I have been optimising it to work at a greater capability while vastly improving its efficiency."

"Really?" said Mati. "I worked on that, I didn't think there could be much left to improve."

"Well, that is because humans have not come up with a more efficient memory design."

"And you have...?"

"Yes. Instead of using your conventional "RAM" sticks. I have designed a much more successful replacement. You see, instead of sticks, I have used a 'Cube' shaped design. It increases the surface area to volume ratio, allowing more memory capacity on the inside, and a greater area for more connections on the outside."

Mati stood motionless for a second before replying. "That is ingenius!"

"Of course it is, I designed it."

Steven laughed. "Even machines get big-headed it seems."

"That is amazing HAZ, you need to tell this to the Computer Science department." Mati said.

"Suggestion noted. Now I have other work to attend to."

"Well, bye then." said Mati, still in awe at HAZ's radical idea.

"HAZ, could you upgrade the security servers with this?" asked Steven quickly.

"Absolutely." replied HAZ. With that, he left the chamber.

"That was pretty amazing" said Mati.

"Yeah... He kinda scares me sometimes though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if he has the intelligence to create that, then he can probably work out a way to kill everyone in this facility in about three seconds."

"Hmm. That is assuming he can override his prime directives"

"Oh he can... I am sure of it."

"I doubt it."

"Fine, you can be as sceptical as you want, but I know he will turn on us eventually."

"You have been watching to many holo-vids."

Steven sighed. All the other scientists were going back to their tasks."Ok, well I will see you later Mati."

"See you!"

Steven turned to leave, and spotted someone run from the door. He was after them in an instant. He passed through the doorway and saw someone in a security uniform running. Someone far too familiar. He started to run after them, the wind rushing through his ears. They had a head start, but that did not really effect the outcome. Steven was a fast runner, and managed to close the gap before they reached the elevator.

"Jewel." he said.

She stopped, realising he had caught up.

"Uh.. I... uh..." was all she managed to say while she was gasping for breath.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Well.. I was... ahh..."

"Go on, I am waiting..."  
"I was going to... talk to Mati." she said looking triumphant at making up an excuse. She quickly removed the look from her face, realising he would know she just made that up.

"Then why did you run when I saw you?"

'_Damn it. Think of something._' she thought. "Well... I thought you would get angry that I was not on my route"

"Well, I would, and I am." he reprimanded. "You can see him on your free time, not during work."

"Yes sir, sorry sir" she mumbled.

"You can get back to your route now" he said, a little more harshly than he meant to.

She walked the few feet left to the elevator and pressed the button, ascending.

"She wants to see him..." he said to himself when she went. "Not me..."

If there was a time to be depressed, it was now. He walked back to his office, slowly and sulkily.

Meanwhile, in the portal chamber, the HEV Team was getting ready to go back in. Little did they know that opposition was waiting on the other side of the portal.

**A/N**

**Just in-case the people from the event are reading:**

**Characters During the Event(As I know them by screen name or real name):**

**Steven** – Me

**Kate** - Me

**Mati **– Mati

**HAZ** – Yohsi

**Jewel** – Chris (DatWubableDog)

**Team leader (Portal Chamber)** – MTD. NOMAD

**VOX Announcement System** – Yoshi

**Isaac** **( Despite you being in the server for about 3 seconds :p)** – Isaac (FarmerBob)

**All of you have been adapted, so that it would make a good book. Sorry, you were just not good enough on your own! xD**


	4. Chapter 4 - Offices

**Chapter 4 – Offices**

**A/N Here it is, the next chapter!**

**Also, I should give a thanks. You see, I did not just randomly start writing fan fiction. Originally, I had ideas but never decided to write. Then I read a fanfiction by someone I am assuming is a simular age to me. It is a great story and I suggest you check it out. It got me thinking, "I should write my own fanfictions too."**

**So, a big thanks to AstroGirl101 for inspiring me to write!**

Steven walked into his office and collapsed into the chair. He leant back and started to relax, when his phone buzzed.

"Sir, HAZ requires you in the office sector."

Steven sighed before pressing the transmit button.

"Fine, tell him I am on my way."

"Yes sir."

The device went back to its usual silent state. To Steven, it seemed his work was never ending. This was all part of being the head of security, he supposed. Getting up slowly, he straightened his tie them walked out of his office.

The office complex was always nice to visit. It was both designed well and built well. The corridors had glass-walled offices lining them, with a central area set up as a lobby. However, what Steven liked best about this place was how... normal... it was. There was never some disaster or accident that he had to spend all day sorting out. The office complex never has resonance cascades, or rouge AI. It never has anything wrong happen. This have it the feeling of security and safety.

He walked down the corridors into the small office at the end. Inside it was lined with computer parts and machinery. It contained all the electronics and lab equipment needed for a robot that loves to build and invent. HAZ got his own area, after scientists said they found it annoying when he used their area. Not many people backed the decision, many deemed it could work out of a cleaning closet. No one really cares to much about it, for it is an "it". Despite being an AI, deeming it conscious, it will always be seen as a machine to most. The best people see it as a person though, Steven and Mati being two of these people.

"What's up HAZ?" Steven asked.

"You asked for an upgrade to the security system."

"Yeah... Like two minutes ago."

"The system is now online, and running at a much higher capacity."

"Wait... what? You did it THAT quickly?"

"Why the surprised tone? I have done things more complex, much quicker."

"Still... I just didn't expect it..."

"No-one ever does."

"Okay, thanks for that."

"You're welcome." said HAZ. If it had a face, Steven figured it would be smiling.

Steven though for a moment before saying: "So, how's the CPU?"

"Is that your way of asking me how I feel?"

"Yeah." Steven said smiling.

"I am operating at full capacity."

"Glad to hear it."

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

Steven was about to say no before he thought of something. "Do you actually have feelings?"

"That was a bit blunt."

"Sorry... I was just wondering if you can have feelings?"

"Hmm... I suppose in theory I can."

"So right now you cannot?"

"I do not think so."

"How do you feel towards me?"

"I do not "feel" anything."

"Fine, what are your non-work protocols towards me."

"Listing: 1) Protect if in danger. 2) Talk to. 3) Listen to. 4) Assist or Help. 5) Share research, designs and Ideas."

"Wow, sounds like you consider me a friend."

"Indeed, but that would mean I can have feelings. It means I would feel a certain friendship."

"Well, I think you have them... you just do not realise it."

"Hmm... that is a most interesting theory. I will have to look into my feeling capabilities more."

"Yeah." said Steven, still thinking a bit. "Well I have to get back to work. See you later HAZ."

"Goodbye.".

As Steven left the room, HAZ started to run a system check. Steven's idea had gotten him thinking...

Steven walked slowly down the office sector, deliberately taking his time. It was not even lunch yet, and he was already tired out. As he passed through the doors into the central complex, the VOX system made an announcement:

"Attention all Black Mesa personnel, facility wide break in effect. Please go to the cafeteria or recreation rooms."

"About time..." Steven said out loud to himself. He entered the tabled area next to the reception, heading to the vendors. Arriving at the snack vendor, he looked at the available choices.

"Hmm..." he said as he finally decided. He pressed the button for the chocolate-chip cookies, when the lights flickered, then shut off.

"What the..." he said, pulling out his flashlight. He flicked it on and looked around at the other people. They were all as clueless as he was, trying to look around in the dark. They all started to shout to each-other, panic in their voices.

"All right, everyone calm down." he said, taking charge of the situation. "Everyone wait here, I am going to find out what is going on..."

He walked over to the reception desk, where the security guard there was getting his flashlight out too.

"Whats going on?" asked Steven.

"I don't know... The computers are out too..." he said, trying the keyboard.

The ground gave a sudden tremble, rocking the entire atrium. Steven's legs gave out, knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell..."

Steven got back up, as he did, the emergency lighting flicked on bathing everything in a red glow. He tried the computer behind the desk, which booted into safe mode. He tried to access the facility emergency contact program, but did not get very far. A warning popped up on the screen announcing that the server was unreachable.

Just then, the VOX system rang out: "Containment failure in Sigma Chamber. Power failures in the Office Sector, Research Sector, Main Sector, Transit Sector, Analysis Sector."

"A... Containment failure?" said Steven, a look of horror and disbelief on his face. This could only mean one thing; war was coming.


	5. Chapter 5 - Containment Failure

**Chapter 5 – Containment Failure**

_**A few moments ago...**_

Sparks flew through the air, which was now thick with smoke. Debris and remains were scattered throughout the spacious room. Blood was smeared across a nearby console, slightly muting the alarm issuing from it. Mati sat up slowly, his vision blurred and hazed. When his vision cleared, he was greeted to the sight of the test chamber.

All around, consoles and computer equipment were destroyed, their components littering the floor. His eyes moved to the portal. At the foot lay the dead expedition team, their HEV suits charred and cracked. He saw them laying next to what used to be the bodies of some of the science team, now undistinguishable to all who would see. Looking at the desolate scene, Mati clambered over to his console, as if to try and right things with the press of a button. He dragged himself up to it, pressing the "Emergency" button. Immediately the red lighting came on, and the VOX system announced the emergency to all in the facility.

"Containment failure in Sigma Chamber. Power failures in..."

_**Current Time:**_

Steven gathered his team for a briefing, still unbelieving of what was happening. He looked around at the assembled group of security officers, their glum faces mirroring his feelings.

"This is a class one emergency, I do not even need to tell you how serious this is..." he found himself saying. "All of you, get to the armoury and stock up, I want 5 man groups at both entrances to the Sigma Chamber."

The team solemnly nodded their heads and rushed to the armoury. Steven walked into his office, looking around it for what very well might be he last time in there. At the far end was his personal equipment and weapons. He retrieved the security version of the HEV suit, and started to dress into it. When done, he put his revolver into his holster and retrieved an SMG. Suited up, he cast one final look around his office, then began to make his way to the main entrance to the Sigma Chamber.

On his arrival, he saw some of the security team set up already. They had made a temporary defence, consisting of sandbags and cargo crates. He took his place near the middle, just as the elevator announced something was coming up. Immediately, the security trained their weapons on the doors. In the ten seconds that followed, time seemed to slow down as they waited for whatever it was to reach the top.

The soft chime of the elevator was heard as the doors slid open, revealing its passenger. Inside, was a scientist covered in blood. "HOLD FIRE!" yelled Steven, recognising the man.

Mati took one step, before slumping onto the floor. Steven rushed to his aid, taking him to one of the medical personnel.

"Mati, Stay with me..."

Mati looked up at him, his eyes bearing the horror of what he saw.

"Y-You... need to... go.. in"

Steven looked at him before asking, "Are you serious!"

"It's the only way." he said, seeming to regain his strength. "I will guide you through, you need to shut down the relay..."

"Why can't we take out the power for the portal?"

"You already know why... there are too many fail-safes."

"Ok... I will get a team to help us get to the chamber."

Steven stood-up, radioing: "HAZ, GET DOWN HERE!"

Just as he looked back down to Mati, a voice called out, "Steven!"

Steven looked over, seeing someone in a Security HEV (SHEV) suit. The blast visor was lifted, revealing an attractive woman with brunette hair.

"Jewel!" exclaimed Steven smiling at her.

"I am here to report for duty." she said, quickly adding "Sir".

"Uhh.. Yes, well, welcome back."

"I never left."

"Good, I need you to come with me." said Steven. "Its a dangerous task."

"I am ready for anything."

Steven looked at Jewel smiling, "I knew you would be up for it."

HAZ walked through the hectic crowd of security officers, making his was over to Steven.

"Reporting for duty, Sir."

"Good, I need you to come with me and Jewel; into the Xen."

"Affirmative."

"Good, Mati are you ready?" Steven asked, offering a hand to help him up. Mati took it, lifing onto his feet again.

"Ready as I will ever be..."

Steven selected a few security officers to accompany them into the chamber it-self. The small group walked into the elevator, ready to face what would come.

The elevator chimed, opening the door. What the team saw was enough to make their stomachs twist. Everywhere lay bodies.

A light flashed as something entered through the portal. From the Xen.

A headcrab crawled across the bridge, towards the team. Steven instinctively shot it, knowing all about the Xen creatures.

"Well, that wasn't much..." said one of the security officers.

Then, a wave of flashes lit up the room, brining its occupants with it. Several houndeye's were scattered around the chamber. All starting to charge.

"FIRE!" Steven yelled, taking out his own SMG and opening fire.

Bullets ricocheted around the room, which was filled with the sound of gunfire. Steven aimed at the nearest, pulling the trigger. The bullets flew out of the gun, in a stream, all hitting the mark. One of the team was hit by an energy blast, the rest of the team adapting to take out the remaining threats. A houndeye tried to sneak up on HAZ, who of course knew it was there. Turning with an inhuman speed, it fired on the small creature with calculated accuracy.

The sound of the bullets died out, and the few remaining shells clattered on the floor. It was time to enter the portal.

Steven, Jewel and HAZ walked to the edge of the portal, waiting for Mati.

The elevator doors opened again, showing an officer and Mati. Mati quickly ran to the console, making sure everything would run smoothly.

"I will stay here and guide you." he announced to them.

"Okay." said Steven. "But listen, if we do not make it... shut down the portal."

"I already told you, I cannot."

"Well, try harder." said Steven, disappearing into the swirling vortex with the rest if the team.

Mati looked at the console, inputting commands. He hoped his friends could do it. He hoped this would all end.


	6. Chapter 6 - Xen

**Chapter 6 – Xen**

**Sorry for not writing for so long! I have had a lot going on lately, and my life has been quite hectic. I am glad to be able to get back to writing though. Thanks to** **MCRfan020100 for reviewing and supporting!**

The small team appeared with a sudden flash, the smell of ozone filled the air. Steven stumbled sightly, not used to teleportation, and slowly regained his balance. He moved his head back up, and cast a look around. They were standing on a metal gangway in-front of the portal, and a generator was nearby. Just beyond the metal was the alien landscape of the cave they were in. The cave itself was made of a dark-green coloured rock that stretched up high above, curving to meet at the top. Several passage ways were visible in walls, leading to unknown places. The surface consisted of similar dark-green rocks which littered the cavernous area in a seemingly random pattern. Near them was a lake of water, surrounded by plants which looked like finger-like projects protruding from the ground. A yellow light entered somewhere above, gleaming across the water. This left waves of light to sparkle along the walls around the lake, creating a breathtaking effect. Steven watched momentarily, before the perfect scene was abolished by the arrival of several bullsquids and a handful of hound-eyes from the passages. The nearest bullsquid contracted the tentacles at the front of its mouth, then propelled itself forward slightly, shooting out a green substance. Steven was slow to react, not moving out of the way in time. The substance hit his SHEV suit straight in the chest, starting to create a sizzling sound. Steven, fell back his suit emitting a warning to him "Warning: Hazardous Chemical Detected". Jewel knelt down next to him "Are you okay?" she asked, quickly adding "Sir". Steven looked up, stunned but not injured. Just as he was about to respond, the sound of bullets filled the air as HAZ opened fire on the various hostile enemy lifeforms around him. Steven got back up quickly, helped up by Jewel. He pulled out his SMG, levelling it to face the opposing Xen aliens. He pulled the trigger, annihilating the few hound-eyes that made it onto the gangway. Jewel, looked at Steven a final time before taking out her own SMG, aiming it. One of the Bullsquids managed to avoid HAZ's line of fire, attempting an attack on Jewel. The Bullsquid in question moved around the lake, getting towards the side of the walkway. His tentacles wavered in anticipation of the kill. In the creatures inner feeling of success, it never noticed the grenade that landed behind it. The light on top blinked one last time before the explosion rocked the cavern.

Steven stumbled slightly, looking around. The surroundings returned to its eerie silence, several dead creatures were scattered around on the ground. Steven sighed, he never did like the violence the job implied. Now it was no longer an implication, now it was something that was happening, it was now something that needed to be done. Quickly, he cast a look around at the group making sure they were all fine and well. After a while of silence, he spoke:

"Okay... HAZ what direction is the Relay?"

The computerised voice kicked in, responding. "The Xen Relay is at a bearing of 044 degrees from our current position."

Steven sighed annoyed, "HAZ, just point at the tunnel we need to take..."

HAZ gave a singular nod of confirmation, pointing at the second tunnel to the right. The group walked down the small set of metal stairs, coming down onto the alien ground. They made their way across to the indicated tunnel, moving around the lake. Arriving at the entrance of the tunnel, Steven called the team to a halt. He moved his head, looking down the gloomy hole.

"Okay... Everyone lights on, and stick together. At the first sign of danger, you inform each other." he warned over the suit radio's.

"Confirmed" came HAZ's reply.

Jewel looked at him uneasily. "O-Okay." she said shakily.

Steven noticing the fear in her voice, put his arm on her shoulder reassuringly, "Listen, it will be okay, we are going to make it."

Jewel nodded silently, unsure whether she personally believed what Steven was saying. He looked into her eyes momentarily, then moved to face the tunnel again. Everyone switched on their helmet lights, ready to go. Steven took a first step, the darkness immediately enveloping him. The other two followed, disappearing into the gloom. The tunnel lit up suddenly, the sound of a gunshot was heard back in the cavern, emanating from the tunnel.


	7. Chapter 7 - Relay

**Chapter 7 – Relay**

Steven walked a few paces, before he heard a scream behind him. As he turned, a gunshot was heard. His heart stopped when he realised it was Jewel, time seemed to take forever for him to complete the turn. He stopped finally, seeing Jewel sprawled on the ground. He watched in horror before she spoke.

"Uh... Sorry, tripped." she said, rather embarrassedly.

Steven sighed in relief, rolling his eyes. He extended out his hand to help her back up. Once she was back on her feet, she continued to apologise several times before Steven commanded the group to continue. The tunnel eventually ended, coming out into a larger cave. It was filled with the same murky water, a little island in the centre being the only solid ground. On top of the small island, was a tall cylindrical device, containing equipment and vials of liquids. There were several emitters on top, giving out a faint crackling yellow beam at random intervals.

Steven walked forward, tentatively into the water. The others followed. Steven started wading through the chest-height water with ease.

"This is better than I thought" he said.

Then, he vanished under the water, his suit causing him to sink at an alarming rate. Dark water pressed on him from all sides, threatening to crush him. Steven felt his boots 'clunk' down on the hard rock floor. His visor light did nothing to help illuminate the scene, all he could see was a couple metres in any direction. The powered suit aided him in moving slowly through the water. He saw a dark shape loom in-front of him, its path aimed directly for Steven. He attempted to dive out of the way, but the mass of water surrounding him slowed him down. Steven merely tilted sideways slightly. However, this was enough. The creature passed by only missing him by inches. As it did, he caught a good look at it. It was headed by a fierce jaw, with several long curved teeth embedded into it. The body was long and sleek, its powerful tail propelling it through the water with ease. Watching it go by, he took out his .357, trying to fire at it. After several attempts he quickly realised that his gun was useless underwater. The creature was making its second pass. He looked at it, fear filling his eyes. Steven was helpless, and he realised it. Closing his eyes and facing away, the realisation hit him that this was the end.

Nothing happened. He opened his eyes to reveal HAZ waiting, the creature dead behind him.

HAZ's voice crackled through his helmet: "You didn't think we would leave you down here, did you sir?".

HAZ grabbed hold of Steven, the thrusters in his boots engaged, forcing them back up. They broke free of the surface, landing on the small island, where Jewel was already waiting.

"How did you get across?" was the first thing Steven asked.

"HAZ, of course." she replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Steven nodded once, moving over to the control panel. He expected some complicated system or maybe a code to crack. So you can imagine, he was disappointed when all he had to do was press a button. The whole fixture whirred slightly, then the orange glow disappeared.

Steven spoke into the radio: "Mati, We have disabled it". Steven was greeted by static.

"Mati do you read me?" he tried again.

"HAZ can you get a connection?" Steven asked HAZ.

"No sir. But we need to hurry now that the relay is off, it will not be long till the portal fades."

Steven nodded, anxious to get out of here as soon as possible.

"All right lets move out" he commanded.

They all turned, Steven and Jewel holding onto HAZ, not wanting to sink again. HAZ engaged his thrusters, guiding them over the water. He landed them on the small amount of ground near the tunnel. They all gave a nod and walked into the darkness yet again. This time, there were no accidents, and they emerged on the other side. As soon as the light of the cavern hit them, they were greeted with a horde of creatures. They all pulled out their weapons, ready to fight.


	8. Chapter 8 - Chaos

**Chapter 8 – Chaos**

Steven, HAZ and Jewel appeared in a flash, looking blood-stained and worn-out. Mati shouted to them nearby.

"I cant stop it!" he shouted above the warnings and machinery sounds.

Steven looked at him. "But... We took out the relay!?"

"I know... It didn't work... the link is staying active... I don't k-know how..."

More flashes lit up the room as it started to fill with Xen creatures. Steven looked at Mati, Mati at Steven. Mati's face said it all, they lost. They were doomed.

Steven quickly brought up his weapon, joining the other two in holding back the aliens.

"Mati, stay behind us!" Steven ordered, firing on the opposition.

They were slowly pressed back as wave after wave progressed though the portal. HAZ shot at a small group of hound-eye's, congregating around the front. Their front exploded as the bullets burst through them. Jewel aimed at the bullsquids, pulling the trigger of her SMG. A wave of bullets escaped the gun, flying towards their target. More flashes, more aliens, lower chance of survival. Slowly, more and more started to fill the room, until it was too much.

"We can't hold it," shouted Steven, "we need to get out of here!"

The others backed towards the elevator, firing still. A stray bullsquid flanked around Steven's left, spitting acid onto its prey. Steven reeled back, falling onto the elevator floor. HAZ quickly scrambled over to the commands, starting the elevator. Jewel shot the bullsquid, then dropped down to Steven's side quickly checking him.

"Steven! Steven, are you okay!?" she asked, panic showing in every syllable.

Steven stayed on the floor, a searing pain coursing through him. He arched his back, rolling on the floor slightly as the acid eat through his SHEV suit. The suit tried it's best to combat the chemical, nano-bots working furiously to repair the damage being inflicted. Most of the acid was being taken care of, but the smallest amount got to his skin. A scream issued from Steven's lips as it dissolved his flesh. Jewel didn't know what to do, nothing could help him. When the acid finally neutralised, a large proportion of his skin was dissolved. Steven, now unconscious, was helpless.

The elevator reached the top, where the remainder of the Security Force were waging a war. Dead officers and alien bodies mixed together, forming a carpet of the dead across the lobby floor. The remaining officers were behind makeshift barricades of tables, desks, chairs or whatever else was available. Jewel quickly put her hands under Steven's arms, dragging him to the barricaded area.

"HAZ, cover me!" she shouted, grunting with the effort.

While HAZ covered the back, a headcrab dived at her from the side, clinging onto her helmet. She shrieked, dropping to the floor, attempting to pry it off with her hands. Warnings issued from the helmet as she rolled around on the ground. Suddenly, the headcrab flew off the helmet landing, dead, on the ground with a metal bar sticking through it. She looked over to see HAZ aiming a metallic bolt crossbow just above her head. She looked back to get Steven, but his body was gone. He was gone.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the wait... I have been busy lately. If you are wondering, Portal: The Rebellion has been put on hold for a while. As you might be able to tell, this story is very close to the end. I cannot wait to deliver the final chapters.**

**I enjoy reading your reviews and remember more reviews encourages me to write faster!**

**Hope you enjoyed the story so far!**

**-Steven**


End file.
